From Sharkboy to Sharingan
by snowflake98
Summary: Kisame texts Itachi in Walmart. Yaoi. Kisaita


From: SharkBoy

To: Sharingan

How you doing baby? Okay after last night? Sorry, just kidding. But I've been thinking about you and maybe you wanna meet up sometime today? I haven't been in your tight ass in a while~ and I've been missing you!

From: Sharingan

To: SharkBoy

Sounds great, Kisame, but actually I can't. Watching Sasuke. I can see you tomorrow, though.

From: SharkBoy

To: Sharingan

Oh come on, Ita! Just dump him with your neighbor or something. It'll be a quick one, I promise! I can't wait 'til tomorrow.

From: Sharingan

To: SharkBoy

I said no and I meant it. I'm in charge of him and 'dumping him with a neighbor' would be irresponsible.

From: SharkBoy

To: Sharingan

But, Itachi. I need you! Just thinking about you makes me horny! Don't you want me to fuck you? I know you do!

From: Sharingan

To: SharkBoy

No, I don't.

From: SharkBoy

To: Sharingan

Whew, that was cold! No need to be so mean! Looks like someone's in denial. That's okay. Just meet me at my house in 20 minutes and we'll get over your denial together. Sounds hot right?

From: Sharingan

To SharkBoy

No, it doesn't. I'm not in denial, and I'm busy with Sasuke.

From: SharkBoy

To: Sharingan

'Busy with Sasuke?' What kinds of things are you doing together? Aw shit, man. You're making me jealous here! But seriously. How about just a blow job?

From: Sharingan

To: SharkBoy

Sasuke and I don't do 'things' together. We're brothers, you sick idiot. And FYI, we're at Wal-mart.

From: SharkBoy

To: Sharingan

Really? So am I! Where are you? Don't leave until I find y

Kisame jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. "Hey, Kisame," a familiar voice beckoned. Kisame grinned as wide as a shark and turned around to see Itachi, putting his phone into his pocket. Sasuke was behind him holding a bag of groceries.

"Hey, Itachi," the shark breathed. "Howsa bout that blow job?" Itachi growled and Sasuke's head shot straight around to laugh at the words. "Gonna score tonight, huh, 'tachi?" he asked mockingly.

Itachi swore under his breath and gave Kisame an irritated but light punch. "He's 13, you bastard. You don't talk about these things in front of him." Kisame laughed and threw his arm around Itachi's shoulder's. "I know, you've told me before," he paused as Itachi mumbled a 'then why don't you ever listen?' but continued anyway. "I've heard the bathroom's empty. How about it?"

Itachi's eyes shifted to Sasuke, then to Kisame. He licked his lips and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to Sasuke.

"Go wait in the car," he said. Sasuke looked at the five then at Itachi. A smile graced his lips. "Have fun, you two," he said, then walked away. Kisame's face lit up even more. "Don't worry, we will," he said.

* * *

Sasuke grumbled once more. After finding out he was locked out of the car, he'd walked back to the store and sat on the curb. Several times he'd gotten up to get the keys from Itachi but then decided against it, saying he didn't want to know what kind of things they were doing.

Sasuke sighed. It was hot out today. Maybe he should go buy a drink using the five bucks. Or pretend he was poor and beg for money. Nah, too demeaning. He should just use the five or-

A loud "Sasuke!" interrupted his thoughts. He groaned and hid his face as best he could using a grocery bag and his arms. 'Please don't let it be Sakura, please, god,' he thought. He was surprised when Naruto ran up to him and shook him.

"Sasuke-bastard! Hi! What are you doing?" Naruto chirped.

Sasuke moved his arms away from his face. "Waiting for Itachi, idiot."

"Oh." Naruto looked around. "Where is Itachi, anyway?"

Sasuke growled. "He's in the bathroom. Getting fucked by his semi-human boyfriend."

"Oh." Naruto looked around for a moment, embarrassed for his friend. After a few moments, he sat down next to Sasuke, who grunted.

"What?" he asked. Sasuke looked away. "Nothing. Hey, do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, of course," Naruto said suspiciously.

Sasuke focused on the clouds above him. "Hey, Dobe... what's your number? Maybe we could, you know, text some time."


End file.
